Busted
by I'mtheDoctor'sdaughter
Summary: A teenager has found out about the anomalys, and when the team tell her that she should forget about it she doesn't.  My first fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN PRIMEVAL**

Amy sat down and sighed. Her parents were dead and she ran away from the orphanage. Now she sat alone in this old, cold house. She put her rucksack down and took out her pendant. It was the last thing her parents gave her and it was moving…

"Guys there's another anomaly," said Connor, "It's at 20 St. Paul's Street." Becker walked over to the ADD.

"Good," he said, "That house is abandoned. If the public asks questions we'll say it's a drugs bust." He then looked around, "Where is Danny and Abby?"

"Abby can't make it," said the voice of Danny Quinn, "And I was getting the guns."

Becker rolled his eyes. "Very well," he said, "Just let's get this over with."

Amy walked into the dining room and gasped. There was an anomaly on the table. Right now her pendant was pulling towards it. Suddenly she froze. She heard voices.

_Have they found me?_ She thought. She walked over to one of the windows. Quickly she ducked out of sight. These people had guns.

Connor stared at the house.

"What is it mate?" asked Danny.

"I thought I saw somebody." Said Connor

"Probably just a tramp." Said Danny

"Yeah," said Connor, "A teenage girl really is a tramp."

Becker and Danny looked at each other.

"Right," said Becker, "We get the girl out of there then seal up the anomaly."

Amy stared at the anomaly. They can't be the orphanage, she thought, they have guns. Suddenly the door opened. Amy stared at it.

"Get out of here kid." Said Becker

"no." replied Amy.

Becker stared at her. "Listen," he said, "I have a gun and I will shoot you if you don't get out of here."

Amy sighed. "I'll get out of here," she said, "When you tell me what that is." She pointed to the anomaly.

Becker sighed. "It's nothing now go away."

Amy folded her arms. "No." she said.

Danny walked in. He grabbed Amy's arm and dragged her out of the house. "How old are you kid?" he asked when they were outside.

"14." Replied Amy.

"Right," said Danny, "When you're 18 and want to die come and find us." And with that he left Amy outside the house with people pushing her away.

**THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC SO PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews :D Unfortunately I still don't own Primeval. And Series 2 episode 1 was filmed near where I live.**

TWO MONTHS LATER

Amy ran though the building site. She looked behind her. There was nothing. She leaned against the wall and was catching her breath when...

"Hey!" yelled Becker.

Amy looked and panicked. She started running again. Why did they have to show up again? All she wanted to do was to find out what these things were. She had been looking for one for two months. She looked in all abandoned buildings and houses and finally she found one. But what she hadn't known was that a saber tooth tiger was on the other side.

Becker cursed. Danny, Connor and Abby ran up to him.

"What's the matter?" asked Connor.

"Remember that kid we found about two months ago." Said Becker

"Don't tell she's here!" said Danny.

"Yeah she's here." Said Becker

"I never knew she wanted to die so badly." Said Danny

Connor hit Danny.

Abby looked confused. "Is this the same girl you were all telling me about?" she asked

Connor nodded. "Lester is going to kill us." He said.

"Not unless we find her before-" Danny began but he was cut off by a scream.

Amy was backed up against a wall. The saber tooth tiger was in front of her. She screamed again. Sometimes she hated being so stubborn. Suddenly the tiger pounced on her.

The scream

The pain

The thud

The man

"You stupid idiot."

Then the blackness...

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Amy opened her eyes slowly. It was very bright where ever she was. And her chest hurt like hell. "Am I dead?" she asked. There was a laugh next to her.

"Very close," said Danny, "But no you're still alive. If you wanted to die Becker could have just shot you."

When Amy's eyes were finally used to the light she groaned. She was in a hospital. Becker came in.

"The tiger is dead." He said.

Amy stared at him. "So I'm not dreaming?" she said.

"No." Replied Becker

"And when can I get out?"

Becker shrugged. "About two weeks time," he said, "Although you can get out now, but we advise not to."

Amy nodded. "Can you go away," she said, "I'm very tried and I would like some sleep."

Becker and Danny nodded. "Alright," Danny said, "But someone will be watching you."

Amy sighed. "Do you think I'm in any state to run?" she asked pointing to her chest. There were big band aids across it.

"No," said Becker, "But it's in case you suddenly get a lot worse." With that he and Danny left her.

MEANWHILE AT THE ARC

"SO let me get this straight," said James Lester, "A 13-"

"14." Said Connor. Abby elbowed him in the ribs.

Lester shot him a glance. "A 14 year old girl then," he said, "Has seen an anomaly and has been attacked by a saber tooth tiger. Now she is in hospital where Danny and Becker are telling her all about the anomalies."

"Yeah," said Abby, "That's more or less it."

"Great," said Lester, "Now we have a kid on our team."

BACK AT THE HOSPITAL

Amy ran out of the hospital. She had hit the guard over the head and she knew if Becker and Danny catch her she will be in big trouble.

Becker ran into the room "Crap." He said when he saw the guard, "Dan-" he started

"Already on it." Said Danny running from the room. HE finally reaches the entrance but he couldn't see Amy. Becker ran up behind him. "You search inside," he said, "And I'll look outside." With that he ran out of the hospital.

"Thanks mate." Said Danny rolling his eyes

Amy sat slumped in an alley. She held her breath as Becker ran past.

Lester put down his phone. "That was Danny," he said, "The kid has got away."

Abby and Connor look at each other before running away.

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

Amy was curled up under a slide. Her chest hurt and she was hungry. She was beginning to think that running away wasn't such a good idea. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Connor and Abby walked into the park. "We'll never find her." Said Connor

Abby was looking over at the slide. "I think someone hurt!" she said running over to the slide.

Connor followed her. When he reached the slide he took out his mobile.

"Becker?" he said, "WE found her."

**Sorry that this chapter is long, but I had so much to write. Remember to review**


	4. Chapter 4

Amy opened her eyes again. "Back in the hospital." She sighed.

Lester walked into her room. "So you're the psycho teenager." He said.

Becker walked in behind him. "I think psycho is a bit gentle," he said, "how about absolutely raving mad!"

Lester nodded. "For once I agree with you."

Danny, Abby and Connor walked into the room.

"Hi," said Danny, "I'm Danny and I'm the leader of this team."

He pointed to Becker, "That's action man. Guns expert."

He then pointed to Connor and Abby. "Connor and Abby. They are the ones that found you."

Amy glared at Connor and Abby. "I hate you." She said. She rolled over and pulled the blanket over her head.

Lester sighed. "If you like it or not I don't really care," he said, "But you know about the anomalies and we have to do the whole song and dance thing."

"Hey," said Danny, "I'm not singing or dancing about the anomalies."

Becker sighed. "ok then kid there are thins called anomalies and they are gaps through time. They let out dinosaurs. Some are harmless but some are dangerous. It's our jobs to make sure that the public don't find out about them."

Amy poked her head out. "Well you're not doing a very good job." She said.

Connor sighed. "You weren't meant to be there." He said

Abby smiled. "You want be doing any of te dangerous work," she said, "You'll look after the ADD while we're away."

Amy looked at Becker. "Were you serious about shooting me?" she asked, "Because if you are can you shoot me now?"

Lester shook his head. "Sorry," he said, "We can't do that. Do you have any family you can stay with?"

Amy shrugged. "My parents are dead," she said, "But I have an uncle and a godfather."

"What are their names?"

"My uncle is called Nike Cutter, and my godfather is called Stephan Hart." Said Amy

**CLIFFHANGER. PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

Amy looked at Lester. "Dead." She said again.

Lester nodded. "Yes that is what I've been telling you for the last ten minutes."

Amy sighed. "So where do I stay?" she asked, "I don't want to live in an orphanage." She looked around the team.

"My brother is staying over at my place," said Abby, "I had to kick Connor out."

"And I'm staying at Lester's place." Said Connor

"And I don't want a teenager in my house." Said Lester

"Not my place." Said Danny

Becker sighed. "Fine," he said, "You can stay at my apartment until you find somewhere else."

Amy sighed.

"And about school," said Lester.

"I really have to go." Complained Amy

"yes," said Lester, "You will go to one of the best schools in London. The ARC will pay for it."

Amy lay down in her hospital bed.

Abby sighed. Danny put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's leave her," he said, "She has a lot to take in."

Abby nodded. She, Connor, Danny and Lester left Amy behind. Only Becker stayed behind.

"Why do you have to stay?" asked Amy.

"Because we don't want you escaping." Said Becker

After a pause Amy raised up a metal tray that used to have all the medical tools on. Becker turned around and moved just in time to dodge the tray.

"Let's see what you've got." Said Becker

Amy got out of bed. She kicked out with her foot.

Becker dodged it and tried to punch her.

Amy dodged. "Why do you kill the animals?" she asked, "Do you feel bad?"

Becker paused. He never really thought about. Just then Amy punched him in the face. "Nice kid." He said from the floor.

Just then Danny came into the room. "Did you do that? He asked Amy

Amy nodded.

"Good," said Danny, "HE had it coming. Lester wants to know what your name is."

Amy paused. She didn't want to give her real name. "Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"Lester wants to put your name on the database." Sighed Danny

"Fine," said Amy, "My name is Jenny Peterson."

Danny smiled. "Thanks Jenny," he said, "That will keep Lester from not complaining for all of five minutes."

**Find out why Amy lied about her name in Chapters to come. AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

Amy walked into Becker's apartment. "Nice place." She said kicking an empty pizza box, "Haven't you heard about cooking or a bin?"

Becker smiled. "The bin is around here somewhere." He said.

Amy rolled her eyes. She liked things clean.

After about half an hour there were two big bin bags full of junk. "See," said Amy, "Isn't this better?"

Becker shrugged. "I suppose so." He said, "You can sleep on the sofa." He said pointing to a very nice sofa.

Amy took off her rucksack. "Thanks." She said sitting down.

SOMETIME DURRING THE NIGHT…

Amy peaked her head into Becker's room. He was asleep. _Good _she thought _now to get out of here and continue my father's research._

She grabbed her rucksack and left Becker's house. Little did she know that she left her oyster card on the sofa….

IN THE MORNING….

Becker woke up and got changed. He walked into his living room and swore loudly. He walked over to the sofa and picked up the oyster card. His eyes went wide. He ran to the phone.

"Lester?" he said.

"Yes," came the grumpy voice of Lester, "This has better be good."

"You know Jenny Peterson?"

"How could I forget her?"

"Well," said Becker, "Her name isn't Jenny Peterson. It's Amy Cutter."

**YAY FOR TWISTS :D PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews guys :D**

Lester paced back and forth. "Amy Cutter." He said the thousandth time

Becker nodded. "Yes," he said, "I found her oyster card."

Lester sat down. "She's Nick Cutters daughter." He said

"Who is?" asked Danny walking into the room.

"You remember that kid Jenny?" asked Becker

"Yeah," said Danny, "Liked her."

"Why?"

"She punched you on the face."

After a short pause Lester said, "Well she's actually Nick Cutter's daughter."

Danny looked blank. "Never met the guy," he said, "Anyway were are Connor and Abby?"

AT CONNOR AND ABBY'S PLACE...

Amy sat down on the sofa. "Are you sure they want find me here?" she asked Connor.

"Sure Amy," said Connor, "Anyway what have you found out?"

Amy sighed. "Lester is a suck up git, "she said, "Danny is funny and Becker lives like a pig."

"Anything we don't kno-"began Abby, but she was interrupted by a banging on the door.

"Abby," said Becker, "Connor. Open this bloody door now or I will kick it down!"

Connor sighed. "Looks like they found you Amy." He said

BACK AT THE ARC...

Lester walked around Amy. "Why the hell didn't you tell us you were Cutter's daughter?"

Amy sighed, "Because," she said, "You'll probably think I'll be like my mother."

Lester nodded. "Yes we probably would think so. But how did you know where the anomaly was?"

Amy raised a mini ADD. "This," she said, "Connor gave it to me. Before my Dad died."

Lester turned to face Connor and Abby. "You knew!" he said

Connor looked at his feet. "The professor made us promise not to tell." He said

Abby nodded. "She's only a kid." She said

Amy glared at Abby.

"In any case," said Lester, "You will remain here while there are anomalies and help Connor and Abby when they need it."

"Boring," said Amy, "My Dad taught me how to fight and how to shoot so I can defend myself."

Lester opened his mouth to argue when the ADD went off.

"Here we go again." Smiled Danny

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I hope this makes up for it.

Amy sat in front of the ADD. "This is so boring." She complained.

"Well do something and you want be." came Becker. Amy sighed. If it wasn't for Lester watching her she would have taken out this earpiece and get out of here. She needed to keep her father's research going.

"Found it," said Danny, "With no help from you."

Amy spun round. "I know how to handle the dinosaurs," she said

"How?" asked Becker

Amy paused. "My Dad taught me," said Amy, "He taught me how to fight them. Connor taught me how use the ADD and the other technology and Abby taught me which dinosaurs are dangerous and which ones are peaceful."

"Excuse me Amy," said Becker, "I need to talk to Connor and Abby."

"Fine with me." Said Amy

Becker, Connor, Abby and Danny took out their ear pieces.

"I'm liking Amy more and more." Smiled Danny

Becker glared at Abby and Connor. "You are part of the reason Amy is like that?" he asked

Abby nodded. "We want to help." She said

"We were the ones that told her that Nick was dead," said Connor, "I've never seen somebody cry so hard."

BACK AT THE ARC…

Lester walked over to Amy. "I need to go and check something," he said, "There are guards to make sure you don't escape."

"Whatever." Said Amy

Lester sighed. He left the ADD room and to guards came in. After five minutes Amy stood up. She walked over to the guards.

"Sorry," said the first one, "You can't leave."

Amy raised an eyebrow. She kicked on in the stomach and punched the other one in the face. She then took out her ear piece and ran away.

Becker put his ear piece back in his ear. "Amy?" he said, "Amy are you there? The anomaly is gone and-"

"Captain Becker," came a voice of one of the guards, "Amy has escaped."

Danny smiled. "I love this girl." He said


	9. Chapter 9

Amy ran out of the ARC. She had stolen a gun from the armory. She knew that Becker would kill her when he found out. She ran along the streets of London until finally she reached Connor's an Abby's house. She lifted up the flower pot outside and took the spare key. She unlocked the door and walked into the house.

Becker looked at his men. "And you're telling me that a teenage girl beat you up." He said

The first man looked embarrassed. "Yes." He said

Becker rolled his eyes. "You're pathetic." He said

Abby and Connor looked at each other. They knew that Amy would be at their house. "Can we go?" asked Connor

Becker looked at him. "Yeah sure whatever." He said

Connor and Abby smiled. "Thanks." She said. She and Connor ran to their car.

"Their hiding something," said Becker

"Their always hiding stuff." Said Danny

Becker nodded. "I suppose so." He said

Amy sat on the sofa. Connor and Abby walked into their house. "You idiot." Said Abby

"I didn't like it there," said Amy, "My Dad made everything seem fun but Lester makes everything so dull."

Connor sighed. "We hoped we weren't making it fun." He said

Abby opened her mouth to speak but there was a knock at the door. "Connor," said Becker, "Abby. You open this door right now!"

Abby grabbed Amy's wrist and dragged her into her bedroom. She shoved her in the closet and said, "Stay here until we get you."

Connor opened the door. "Hello Becker." He said. Becker pushed past him.

"Where she?" he asked

"Who?" asked Abby walking out of the bedroom.

"Amy." Said Becker, "You have ten seconds to tell me where she is then I'll tear this place apart."

Abby bit her lip. She didn't want Becker looking through her drawers.

Connor paused. He didn't want Becker finding his new ADD plans.

Suddenly the mini ADD that Amy had went over. Amy, Abby and Connor groaned. Becker walked over to the closet and opened it.

"Amy." He said coldly.

Amy panicked. She punched Becker in the face knocking him out.

"Great." Said Connor sarcastically

**If you want to see more of Becker getting punched in the face please review**


	10. Chapter 10

Becker sat in the driver's seat of the car. He had a black eye and was in a bad mood. Next to him sat Amy and in the back Connor and Abby. "Lester is going to kill me," he said, "But I can't drop you in the ARC, because of the anomaly."

Amy sighed. "I told you that I can fight." She said

"Here we are." Said Becker

Amy looked out of the window. Danny looked over at the car and walked over.

"Hey Amy." He said

Amy nodded a reply. Becker sighed.

"Stay here," said Becker, "I'll get you when we close the anoma-"

He was cut off by a roar. A roar came as a saber tooth tiger came out of the anomaly. Becker shut the car door and Connor, Abby, Danny and Becker ran for cover.

Becker ran down an ally. Unfortunately the tiger had followed him.

Amy watched afraid. She didn't really like Becker but she didn't want to see him get ripped apart by a saber tooth tiger.

Becker looked behind him. He reached for his gun and cursed. He left his gun in the car.

Amy looked in the back of the car. There were guns. "And he calls me an idiot." She said. Amy grabbed the guns and went of the car.

Abby and Connor and looked behind the dumpster they were hiding behind. Danny looked out from behind the car. "Where is Becker?" asked Danny.

Abby pointed. "In that ally."

"With the saber tooth tiger." Said Connor

"Does anybody have any guns?"Asked Danny

"In the car." Said Abby

Suddenly Amy jumped out of the car. She had a gun round her neck. She ran over to the ally and looked at the tiger.

"Get away Amy." Yelled Becker

The tiger turned around. It lunged at Amy. Suddenly there was a bang and the tiger.

Becker stared at Amy. "Good… err… shot." He said

Amy smiled. "I told I had good aim." She said

Becker smiled. "I owe you one." He said

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I took so long to update, I was sick. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

Amy sat in the back of the car. She sat in between Abby and Connor. Danny sat in the front while Becker drove the car.

"So," said Danny, "How is Becker going to repay you?"

Amy shrugged. "I don't know" she said

Becker sighed. "I will have to tell Lester." He said

Amy sighed. "Why?" she asked

"Because he's our boss." Said Becker

Amy folded her arms and started sulking.

A couple of minutes later they arrived at the ARC. Lester was waiting for them.

"So," he said, "You saved Becker's life."

"Yeah," said Becker, "She is good with a gun."

Lester sighed. "I suppose you can go out with them and not stay in the ARC."

Amy smiled. She got out and hugged Lester.

Lester stiffened then patted her on the head.

Becker walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go home." He said

Amy nodded. "Ok." She said

Becker and Amy got back into the car and drove back.

Danny smiled, "£10 says that Becker will adopt Amy."

"Make that £20," said Abby

Amy opened the door to Becker's house.

"I keep a spare key under the mat," said Becker, "So you can get in easily."

"Thanks." Said Amy

"If Lester finds out what I'm letting you do he will kill us both." Said Becker

"Yes," agreed Amy, "But you do owe me."

**Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**This ****might ****be the final chapter, because I'm running out of ideas :( Anyway I hope you like it**

Amy sat in the car. They drove into a forest and closer to the anomaly. This would be her first proper time out fighting the dinosaurs. She had finally managed to clear out Becker's flat. It had taken a lot of work, and a long time but finally she had cleared it out.

"Isn't having a lovely clean house nice?" she asked Becker

Becker just grunted. Danny laughed.

"He didn't help then?" he asked

Amy shook her head. "He said that if he could live like this then so cou-"but she was cut off by a scream. Some people ran past followed by some raptors. The raptors jumped on them and killed them. They then turned to the car.

"Step on it Becker!" yelled Abby

Becker slammed his foot on the acceleration. The car zoomed into the forest followed by the raptors.

A COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER…

"I think we lost them." Said Connor

"Good," said Becker, "Now we can go, get the guns and deal with these raptors."

Becker got out of the car and opened the doors. Amy jumped out followed by Conner and Abby. Danny had guns in his hands. He tossed one to Becker and Amy snatched the other one.

"I can use a gun" she said. Just then the raptors appeared.

Amy and Becker ran one way, Connor and Abby the other and Danny went into the car.

Amy froze to the spot a raptor was in front and behind of her and Becker. Becker shot the one behind and wounded the one in front. He grabbed Amy's arm and dragged her along. He suddenly stopped the wounded raptor was following them.

"Run ahead." He said

"No." she said

"Do as I say." He snapped.

"No." Amy said again

Becker pushed her away. "Go" he said

Amy looked into his eyes. There was worry in them.

"Fine." She said and started running.

Becker turned and faced the raptor. He shot at it and cursed. No bullets left.

Amy looked behind her. The raptor pounced on Becker.

"NO!" she screamed. She ran up and pushed Becker out of the way taking the blow.

Connor and Abby ran up. Abby shot the raptor.

Becker was holding Amy's limp body. It was bleeding heavily. Danny drove up in the car.

"Is she dead?" asked Connor.

"I don't know," said Becker, "Just call an ambulance!"

**Don't kill me. Ending on a cliffhanger would be fun. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I only wrote this because I couldn't bear to end on a cliffhanger without making a squeal. Squeal MIGHT come later if/when I have an idea and when I published my other fan fictions I'm writing. I have three (not including this) and many more ideas to write down. Some are Primeval, some are Doctor Who and some are Sherlock. Some are even books. So I thank all of you who reviewed this fanfic :D**

Becker sat at the hospital bed. Amy was on a life machine and he couldn't bear to turn it off. He could hear Connor, Abby and Danny whispering behind him, but couldn't hear what they were saying.

"£20 says that she'll die." Whispered Danny

"Don't say that," hissed Abby, "Better make that £30."

Connor smiled. "I bet £100," he said, "That Amy will wake up. Becker will adopt her then she'll die."

Danny smiled. "You're on!" he said

Abby narrowed her eyes at Connor. "How long after Becker adopts her will she die?"

Connor smiled. "Sometime in the future." He said

Both Danny and Abby hit him.

Amy opened her eyes.

Becker looked at her. "You were stupid to save me." Said Becker

Amy smiled faintly. "Maybe I wanted to die?" she said

Becker looked pale and Amy laughed.

Becker sighed. "Listen Amy," he said, "I really like you. You're like the daughter I never had. So I would like to adopt you."

Connor, Danny and Abby started whispering again.

"£50 says she'll say yes." Said Danny

"Make that £60." Whispered Connor

"I'm going to stick with my £20," says Abby, "I'm not going to lose any big money."

"Spoil sport." Said Connor and Danny at the same time.

Becker looked over at Connor, Abby and Danny.

Amy stared at him. "Adopt me?" she said

Becker nodded. "If you want." He said

Amy smiled. "Yes," she said, "I would like to be your adopted daughter."

Connor, Abby and Danny started whispering.

"So I get £40." Said Abby

"But I get £260." Smirked Connor

"How!" said Danny and Abby at the same time

"£100 from both of you," explained Connor, "Because I said she would say yes but she would die in the future, and £120 saying that she'll say yes."

"Ahh," said Abby, "But did we agree to that?"

"You didn't," said Connor, "But Danny did."

"If you think I'm giving you any money…" snapped Danny

Becker walked past. "Stop betting you lot." He laughed

THE END

**I hope you enjoy this fanfic. More to come in the future**

**Primeval Girl XXXXX**


End file.
